


To Touch The Soul

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Cute Louis, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mean Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Sharing a Bed, Sick Harry, Traditions, Twink Louis, lone wolf Harry, soft louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a humble Omega who stays home with his mother to cook, clean and care for his sisters all while waiting for 'The Mating Moon' where an Alpha will see him as a suitable mate to bare Pups; sweep him off his feet and take him away from his boring, country village his parents kept him sheltered.It is a cold winter evening when a long wolf from nowhere stumbles into Louis' parents property, starved, disoriented, injured and in need of help. This Alpha carries more than just stunning looks and a dominating facade. Louis wants to know all of his secrets.





	To Touch The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is just a fan-fic written for fun and nothing more.

 

 

                                                                     "Louis? Where are you with those onions?" A soft voice called for her son. She stood at the wood burning stove preparing the Shepard's Pie for dinner. From behind her, a caramel haired, curvy boy at the age of no younger than nineteen turned, a handful of shopped white onion in the palm of his hands and tears rolled down his face. 

 

          "Here." He whimpered, his mother only softly chuckled as he tossed the root into the sizzling pan, scurrying to wash his hands at the pump sink. While Johanna loved cooking with her eldest Omega son, she had to admit he made childish mistakes and was often more of a source of fun in the kitchen than a reliability. She wasn't about to scold the boy, however. It would be useless. He was too excited to hear a word she'd say anyway. 

 

 

> "Do you think someone will pick me?"
> 
>  

         Louis had asked her a hundred-(if not _a thousand_ ) times that very same question. Though, Joannah herself recalled when she was younger than Louis asking her own mother the same question. She assumed all Omegas wondered if they would be picked but her son would have no trouble at all, she knew. Louis was a beautiful Male Omega with high cheekbones, a strong chin and beautiful blue eyes. He wasn't too skilled in the kitchen (a skill Joannah insisted her pick up on) but he was kind, gentle and nurturing, just how all Omegas should be. 

 

         "I do believe that is what is to happen. It's rare to hear someone go unpicked. And with all the Alphas around, it's them who should worry if they will bring an Omega home or not." The Omega mother reminded her jittery son. "And keep your head out of the clouds, Louis William. I won't tolerate a ditsy child at such an older age. You're smart, use your head." 

 

          Louis nodded. He helped peel potatoes while Joannah browned the meat, onions and carrots. Once in a while, he'd have to get up and sort out whatever fight his little sisters, Felicite (Fizzy) and Charlotte (Lottie) were having. The two of them were much younger than he was. There was a seven and eight year gap with him and them, Fizzy was the second oldest and Lottie was the youngest. The two of them had not presented yet, so they were still considered Pups. It was normal for Puppies to argue and nip at one another but they drove Louis mad. Joannah watched with amusement as her son sent a warning glare at the girls when they weren't sharing their dolls. They had seen him and went back to playing nicely. 

 

 

> "Motherhood if more than just sending those girls glares, Lou. Be kind." 
> 
>  
> 
> "Was I ever that bad?" He asked, curious. 
> 
>  

         Joannah thought for a moment. "You were a sassy little Pup, but there was no one for you to play with at home so you normally got your way and carried on. Still, I supposed there are worse Pups." She sent a smirk at her son before asking him to finish up dinner while she sent that laundry through the press. Because Louis and his family lived in the countryside and were, as you call, "Traditional" their cabin home had no telegraph or radio. Not that they needed it, Louis and the girls loved reading books and drawing in their notebooks. However, for Louis, he was far too old to be caught reading a fairy tale when he should be sleeping, or doodling in his school notebooks. He was at the time where helping his mother around the house and practicing to care for his future Alpha was most vital. That still didn't stop the Omega from dreaming. Afternoons were spent with him gazing out the windows into the wilderness of a strong, handsome Omega taking him away from his boring country home and venturing off to the exciting cliffs, or the sandy beaches. 

 

        Louis was startled when the front door shut and the girls screamed in delight as Mark Tomlinson, Alpha of the Tomlinson household, arrived from work. Louis smiled and went to greet his father. "Everything okay at work, Daddy?" He asked, giving an adorable smile. Mark worked in town as Head of the Printing Press. For Louis, he found his father's work boring. Nothing ever happened in this town, in fact, most of their news was agriculture related because of the farmers in the fields or about news from other towns or cities. Because it was winter, the news was even more boring. A New century and nothing had happened. 

 

          "About as normal as one could be in 1901, my darling Omega, however, I do bring news for our family." He smiled. 

 

          "A trip to Paris?!" Louis asked, excitedly. He had always wanted to go there, but his mother had given him a glare when Louis said he wanted to see the Eiffel Tower. Joannah had simply said her son was not to think of such stupid reasons to visit a country ever again and the subject was dropped.  Mark laughed at Louis' request before dinner was placed on the table. As always, Joannah had prepared a meal just in time for Mark's arrival. As every Omega wife should. Joannah could only hope Louis would do the same for his Alpha. She'd be embarrassed if he didn't. 

 

        The Omega mother had heard Louis' comment and went to scold. "As if we could afford such a trip, Louis. Why on Earth are you asking for trips?" 

 

          Louis shrugged, "No reason, mother. I just want to see the world more is all." 

 

           His little sister Lottie giggled, preparing Louis for her to ask a dumb question. "I thought you wanted an Alpha." Louis blushed and Mark's jaw tensed. All Alpha fathers grew protective and stern at the thoughts of their Omegas, more importantly their first born Omegas, being mated off before twenty. Of course Mark wanted Louis to settle down one day, had his own family and Alpha that would take care of him, but he'd be damned if he didn't approve of the man first. Joannah stood, walking to Lottie's table side and smacking her wrist, ignoring the girl's cries. "That is enough of that, young lady. Table manners, please. In two years there will be no excuse." 

 

             The blonde sent her mother a pout and poked at her food. 

 

               Mark cleared his throat, looking at his son who ate and enjoyed every bite. 

 

               "Louis, darling, what do you want out of life?" 

 

               Louis stopped eating to give his father a weird look. "What do you mean?" While his father was strong and gentle, Mark was not the talkative Alpha. Most Alphas aren't up for teatime chatter. Also, the question he asked Louis baffled him. When did anyone care what he wanted out of life? His life was already written for him the day he presented from Pup or Omega: Endure a Heat, learn to cook, sew, knit, do laundry, be chosen by an Alpha and then bare their children and teach them their roles. That's it. No high sea adventures, like the pirates in his books, or slaying dragons like the knights in songs and fables. This was the dull reality and if Louis wanted to survive it, he had to rely on his imagination. 

 

              "Nothing, Father. Just to be happy, I suppose." 

 

             Mark gave his son a deep glance before returning to his own meal and the conversation was over. 

 

              While his mother fussed over giving her Pups a bath, Louis was doing dishes while Mark sat in the living room, smoking a cigarette. Louis glanced at his father from the corner of his eye. Mark was reading the paper and often turned the page. Louis was only being given a taste of what his life will be like after The Mating Moon arrives next month. Every year, on the first Spring New Moon, presentable Alphas fought bloody fights over choosing an Omega while the Omegas watched. When an Alpha has won his or her desired Omega, they then return to the Alpha's house where the Omega is claimed. Louis had heard horror stories of what happens when one is "claimed". Your neck is bitten. Louis rubbed at his smooth, unclaimed neck. He hoped it wouldn't hurt like the other Omegas at school said I might. Louis began washing the tea kettle when Mark stomped into the kitchen, sniffing around, he seemed to be on high alert. 

 

            "What's wrong-?" Louis as silenced before he could finish. 

 

             Mark had put on his boots, looking around for his coat. Louis gasped, "Father, you cannot go outside, what are you thinking? It's a blizzard-" 

 

            "Hold your tongue, Louis." The father hissed. "Go, to the bathroom with your mother and wait for her directions. Do not come out until I say." Mark growled before flinging open the back door, snow blowing in, crating puddles in the kitchen. Louis dropped the kettle in the dishwater, scurrying up the steps to meet his mother. The girls were in the wash bins, laughing and diving under the soap bubbles when Louis entered the room. He gave his mother a questioned glance before Joannah put her finger to her lips, nodding to the Pups. Louis helped dress the girls after they were dried and Joannah led her children into the master bedroom, telling the girls to sleep on the big bed. Louis tried to look out the window, but with the combination of the darkness and the blinding blizzard, made it impossible to even see his father. 

 

          The Omega turned to his mother when the girls were fast asleep and Joannah finally gave Louis an answer. 

 

          "There is an unknown Alpha somewhere on our property, and has been for a while after dinner." She answered. 

 

          "I cannot smell one, other than Dad-"

 

          "When you are claimed, your scenes are heightened, Love. You will begin to smell and hear from ranges you couldn't as a Pup or Unclaimed. I smelt it earlier too, after lunch. I thought it was one of the neighbors I hadn't seen in a while, but it lingered." Joannah was shaking, Louis too. The thought of an unknown Alpha on their property, and with a house full of pups and two Omegas was enough to scare anyone. Mark had felt threatened, so he left to investigate. If he had to fight, he would. Louis asked what they were going to do. Joannah said they couldn't do anything until Mark returned. 

 

        It felt like hours to Louis. Ten thirty and night and he knew the dishes downstairs had to smell. Joannah kept herself occupied by sitting near her Pups. Knowing Lottie and Fizzy were safe kept her sane. However, Louis would not stop pacing. Anxiety filled him until the back door opened and he could smell, faintly, more scents. First, his father's, then more Alphas. 

 

         "Joannah! Get down here!" Mark called. The mother was already halfway down the steps. Louis wondered if he too should follow. His curiosity grew and he stood at the top of the steps watching his Mother, Father and Alpha Payne drag someone in on a sheet. Whoever it was, he couldn't' get a good look, but it must be bad if Alpha Payne was there.  Louis could faintly smell blood and he grew scared. He hoped his father and Alpha Payne were alright.  Alpha Liam Payne was his Omega Friend, Niall's, Alpha. Liam was kind and sweet, one wouldn't think he was an Alpha by just his mannerisms alone. Niall and Liam were a fairly new couple, having mated last year around the Mating Moon. Louis understood a new couple needed a few weeks of alone time after they mated. The Alpha became very possessive and the Omega jealous. It was better for everyone if new couples were left alone. Louis wanted to get a better look at the new Alpha in the room. 

 

         "What happened?" Joannah asked. 

 

         "Don't know, found him limping and I watched him till he fell." Mark replied. "Whatever got him, got him good." 

 

          Liam spoke up, "Alpha Tomlinson, perhaps a bear?" 

 

            Mark snorted "A bear? Of all the things in the winter? No. This was no bear. A bear would have killed him, even if he is an Alpha. We'll ask him questioned when he's awake, now let's get him cleaned. Alpha Payne, please get the doctor." Liam nodded, knowing if this Alpha woke and tried to even so much as look at Mark wrong, Mark would maul him. Liam said he'd be back as soon as possible. Louis gasped, walking up the stairs a bit as to not be seen and crept back down when he left. Louis watched as his mother patted the still Alpha with a wet rag, cleaning up any blood or dirt on him. 

 

           "Louis. Get to bed." His father spoke, keeping his back turned to his son. Louis pouted. He really wanted to meet this mystery Alpha. 

 

          "I could help-" 

 

            "Get to bed. I won't repeat myself." 

 

           The Omega did as he was told, knowing Mark wasn't kidding around. He'd just have to wait until morning. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference, I am well aware of the roles that Omegas and Alphas are displaying can be compared to that of early 19th century belief that "women stayed home while men worked". I do not like that life style myself, but I have written the fic to be of that time era and find many A/B/O fics contain a bit of "sexism" in the story where roles are concerned. Plus, once again, this is a fanfic and is not based off my own beliefs. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, leave a comment and kudos if you liked it.


End file.
